MegaSeadramon
MegaSeadramon MegaSeadramon is a Sea Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from " Seadramon". It was a Seadramon-species that lived long in the harsh environment surrounding Folder Continent, but digivolved in order to survive in the Digital World where the weak are food for the strong. Its body became a size larger, the carapace covering its head got harder, and a lightning-shaped blade has grown on its . Its intelligence has developed more than the Seadramon-species, so it chases its opponent persistently, like a seeking torpedo, and reliably brings them down. There is a generator device equipped in the carapace on its head, in order to enable its Special Moves.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/megaseadramon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: MegaSeadramon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon World MegaSeadramon is an obtainable Ultimate digimon that digivolves from Seadramon, Garurumon, Whamon, Coelamon, and Shellmon. MegaSeadramon is one of the only obtainable Digimon who have no recruit counterparts for File City. Digimon World 2 MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon, and can digivolve to MetalSeadramon. His special move in the game is an attack, "Lightning Spear" that spend 16 MP. It`s a single attack. Digimon World 3 MegaSeadramon has golden skin and a blue helmet and tail. It inhabits Amaterasu's Central Sector and South Sector. It drops a Thunder Chip when defeated. It is also available as a Blue Ultimate Card with 32/32. Digimon Digital Card Battle MegaSeadramon belongs to the ice card group. He is Ultimate with 1870 HP, and 40 DP and +P 20. A MegaSeadramon works for VenomMyotismon in the Infinity Tower. He speaks like a robot, saying that he has acquired the protagonist as his target, and is setting up his battle system. When the protagonist defeats him, he says that his systems have crashed. Digimon World DS MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon, and can digivolve to MetalSeadramon or GigaSeadramon. MegaSeadramon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk MegaSeadramon is #211, and is an Ultimate-level, HPtype-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 225 HP, 235 MP, 129 Attack, 105 Defense, 101 Spirit, 104 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, ThunderSign4, and Mist Cape4 traits. MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon and can digivolve to MetalSeadramon or GigaSeadramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to MegaSeadramon, your Digimon must be at least level 37, with 4000 Aquan experience and 155 attack. He is also available in Dawn's attack pack. MegaSeadramon can also DNA digivolve from Ebidramon and GeoGreymon, or Ebidramon and Airdramon, if the base Digimon is at least level 32, with 3000 Aquan experience, and 185 attack. MegaSeadramon can DNA digivolve to MarineAngemon with Lillymon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon, and can digivolve into MetalSeadramon or GigaSeadramon. Its digivolution plate is obtainable from Seadramon in the Palette Amazon. Attacks *'Thunder Javelin'This attack is named "Lightning Javelin" in Digimon Adventure 02, "20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea" 16 and Digimon Digital Card Battle.: Fires a powerful lightning strike from the blade on its calvaria. *'Mail Storm'This attack retains its original name of "Maelstrom" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Maelstrom): Creates an electrified tornado. *'Doramon Attack' (Dramon Attack): Uses the blade on its calvaria to pierce through the enemy. *'Ice Blast' (Ice Arrow): Shoots ice blades at all foes. *'Tail Blade' (Stinger Surprise): Avoids attack while resting. *'Ice Reflector' (Ice Reflect) *'Thunder Blade': Stabs the enemy with the electrified blade on its calvaria. *'Mega Ice Blast' MegaSeadramon X MegaSeadramon X is a MegaSeadramon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Digimon D-Cyber Attacks *'King Javelin' *'Maelstrom' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Aquatic Digimon Category:Sea Animal Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon